Doomulus Trephine
A talented if eccentric medic, Doomulus Trephine has had nearly every elite Doomuli from Grime to Sign under her knives, and many enemies of the Doomuli between her crosshairs. Appearance Trephine's body type is clearly Siandrall, although one who's short for her species. She usually wears a white medical coat with blue and pink detailing and an Earthen medical cross on the neck. She sports pink horns typical of her species although hers are artificial recreations of the ones she had when she was organic. Her mouth stretches across her entire mouth, giving her head a chain chomp-like appearance. Personality At first glance Trephine seems to be more of a weapon designer than a medic, constantly bombarding her patients with ideas for upgrades to their arsenal while they're bleeding to death on her slab. Despite this she takes her doctor work very seriously and is an accomplished medic and surgeon, which pumps up her ego quite a bit. Off the clock and even on it she's a chatty and suprisingly caring person who tries her best to befriend every Doomuli in the group. Whether this is a genuine friendliness or just her way of keeping her position secure is unclear. Abilities and Equipment '''Doomuli Physiology: '''Trephine is a Doomulus, which means her body is modular and can swap out broken parts. '''Ghostborn Hands: '''Trephine has replaced her hands with that of a Ghostborn who broke into Doomuli base, having managed to hook them up to her machinery and use them just as well as her normal hands, if not better. The hands can shapeshift due to their slime-like nature, though she usually has them in either a 3-clawed form, various surgical tools or her preferred combat weapon, a pair of long chainsaws. '''Syringer: '''A modified Zeonian Long-Range Crossbow Repeater that fires Trephine's special syringes, which are similar in nature to the ones Sign carries on his hand. History Doomulus Trephine is one of the most important Doomuli, not only because of her astounding skills when it comes to operating on her fellow Doomuli but also because of her friendly relations with just about every Doomuli, including the normally aloof Doomulus Sign. Because of this she's managed to stick around for a while, being one of the oldest Doomuli besides their leader. She was originally the one chosen to take over Zeon as she lived there prior to being chosen but resigned herself to a role as medic and engineer because of her ineptitude in combat. She had been training herself since then in case Grime needed a successor or fucked up somehow. Then he did but also blew up the planet so all of that was for naught. Some time around Days of Victory a Ghostborn broke into the Doomuli base and was killed by Trephine and Sign, whom she was operating on. Trephine took the Ghostborn's hands and eventually attached every single nerve ending to wiring in her arms, letting her use the hands as her own to increase both her surgical abilities and her combat strengths. Trivia *A Trephine is a surgical instrument used to cut circular holes in bone. Because "Doomulus Spine" was too obvious. *Just as Sign was inspired by Tarn and Thrawn, Trephine was inspired by Ambulon and Pre-Shattering Leah Needlenam. *The pink in her colour scheme was inspired by Skullgirls, who had to remove all red crosses due to copyright and replaced them with pink ones. The blue is inspired by the colour of surgical gloves. Gallery Category:The Doomuli Category:Females Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Bizuko Products Category:Lawful Evil Category:Doctors